In the area of industrial adhesives, hot melt adhesives are commonly used to bond together a wide variety of articles including disposable absorbent articles comprising nonwoven substrates e.g. adult incontinence products, disposable diapers, sanitary napkins, bed pads, puppy pads, medical dressings, etc.
There can be multiple hot melt adhesives used in the manufacture of a disposable absorbent article. For example, in the manufacture of a disposable diaper, adhesives are used in construction (e.g. bonding the back sheet to the nonwoven and optionally the absorbent pad), elastic attachment (e.g. bonding the elastic material to the back sheet in for example the leg or waist area) and for the core stabilization (e.g. applying an adhesive to the absorbent core to increase the strength of the core).
Hot melt adhesives for elastic attachment applications formulated with polyolefin polymers tend to have higher creep, especially at body temperatures and under stress, than those formulated with styrene block copolymers (SBC). It would be desirable to use polyolefin polymers in hot melt adhesives for elastic attachment applications as they tend to have a lower odor.
There is a need in the industry for an olefin based hot melt adhesive that can be used for elastic attachment and that provides acceptable creep when exposed to body temperatures under stress.